Pokemon- The World War
by MrMonkey2014
Summary: A group of rebels battles a criminal organization, GRAMP, that has taken over most of the world and turned their lives upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

In every world, in every country, in every town, there are criminal elements. But the big meeting in the Kanto Region began the ending of the whole world.

Any crime group gathered. Even solo criminals attended. Their verdict was that they had to end all the current law enforcement, even the already too strict enforcement in the new region of Unova.

Their plan was to send soldiers (the criminals were split into 6 armies) into every town. They would control all exits and entrances to the towns, the Pokémon centers, and any shops or malls. This was supposed to stop any futile resistance.

Amazingly every gym got word of this. They loaded up their gyms with supplies and healers. People rushed to the 'safe homes' because anybody who worked in gyms were the most powerful in the city. Maybe.

Under the shadow of darkness the criminals attacked. They stormed houses. Raided gyms. Imprisoned people and much, much more bad stuff.

By dawn it was a new world. In less than twelve hours a revolution had set in. The elite four were the only places untouched. But they were so remote, nobody could get there easily.

Each and every gym had fallen within seventy-eight hour of that dawn.

Then suddenly life went back to normal. Mostly. There was ten times more restriction on everything. The new leaders of most of the world had one new rule in play.

No Pokémon.

For a new and innocent region, this was the last straw. They were the first to openly declare war upon the leaders of most the world.

And they were ready.

The instant a 'government' helicopter was sighted, all hell broke loose.

The elite four and champions of all regions that were conquered began to fight.

Who knew that this could be the biggest war that the world had ever seen. A seemingly unending Pokémon battle with a hundred opponents and the fate of the world upon your shoulders. The older generation of people had fought for thirteen years. Now the youngsters of the Kalos region had to bear the burden.

And take out the criminals that had tarnished their dreams and wrecked the world.

The fifty-first rebel division was ready for combat.

Chapter 1

Alex gets out of his bed. The early pre-dawn rays of sunlight shimmer on his bed. He wants to fall back asleep, but he can't. His Meloetta starts to use its telepathic communication.

_Well. The lazy bum finally wakes up. You want breakfast? A piece of toast or bacon? Maybe-_

_You shutting the hell up would be a nice start, you insolent Pokémon. _

_Such harsh words. Oh you may want to look at your arm, Alex. It is coming off._

Alex nearly swears out loud. That would have woken up the entire barracks. Alex's arm hadn't malfunctioned in a while. The last time was when he was nine. And when he had gotten that life changing injury he was three.

When Alex was young, a wild Pikachu had gone on a rampage. Alex was innocently playing on the swing set. A wild thunderbolt hit Alex in the arm. All of the nerves from shoulder down were fried or non-functioning. His parents took him to the Lumiose City hospital.

There, they combined all the type of Pokéball tops and ended up finding the perfect metal. Mastanium. The wires from the Net Ball acted as nerves and tendons. The outside was completely Mastanium. It was unbreakable. Alex's metal arm was disguised with an Altaria's Cotton cover.

Alex quickly fixes his arm, and then walks down to breakfast.

The hallways are made completely of brick. Alex looks at them. A cute girl walks up behind him.

"Hello, Alyss. How are you doing?" Alex asks

Alyss' brown eyes gaze at him. Alex's eyes look at her.

After an awkward pause, Alyss replies, "Good. How are you?

Alex does not get a chance to reply.

The brick wall breaks. A Lucario struts in followed by a GRAMP solider.

"Hello, rebels. We have come to finish of all resistance.

Something clicks in Alex's head. Giving a loud cry, he and Meloetta, fresh out of its Pokéball, charge.

_Okay, you use Psybeam on Lucario. I will use the one form of combat people have yet to try. Hand to hand combat. Well more like hand to face combat. Let's battle partner._

_Agreed, Master._

* * *

This is Chapter one. Remember that reviews are helpful. I'll try to get Chapter 2 up ASAP.

-MrMonkey2014


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The GRAMP's Lucario was no the sharpest knife in the box, but, neither was its trainer.

The trainer pulled out an Ultra Ball and threw it at Meloetta.

The Pokémon dodges it easily. Alex punches the GRAMP solider in the face with his Mastanium arm. Two teeth fly out and then the solider gets hit in the face with Alex's normal fist.

The solider falls to his knees. Alex also gets a little woozy also but shakes off the fatigue.

The fight between Meloetta and Lucario ends very quickly also. Meloetta Psybeams it to the face and Lucario falls. But Meloetta used too much power and Lucario's life ends there.

_Hey, Meloetta. Why did I hit him so hard? Even fighting types would have trouble doing that._

_I claimed you._

_What?_

_I claimed you as a brother Pokémon. You are still a human but you travel in the realm of Pokémon too. You also have amazing powers as a Psychic master. You can speak telepathically with other Pokémon if you wish to. Pokémon have a sudden urge to listen to you, even wild Pokémon. You tread on the path between two broken worlds. Use your powers wisely or you will become a bigger target of both kinds._

_Great! Just freaking great! I am a Pokéhuman. _

_Actually, Pokékind._

_I hate you Meloetta. _

"Um, Alex? What did you do and why?" Alyss asks nervously

Alex laughs, "I just got us a prisoner, duh. So let's go get breakfast."

The two rebel soldiers go to the dining hall. On the way they meet a group of caretakers on the way to fix the breach. The caretakers notice the unconscious body of the GRAMP solider. Two of the caretakers decide to take the body to the prison level.

And finally, Alyss and Alex get their breakfast. It is toast with a bit of Chansey egg. The normal rebel breakfast. Of course, now that Alyss had found out Alex's secret arm, he was bombarded by questions from his fellow rebels. And then he accidently spoils his new secret.

"And then I found out I was Pokéki-"Alex stops talking, but it was too late.

For the next ten minutes he explains and re-explains. By the time he is done explaining it is already time for the fifty-first rebel division's first mission briefing.

Gulping down his meal, Alex rushes to the briefing room.

When inside he occupies a seat next to his bunkmate.

_Well Alex, what do you think the mission is?_

_I don't want to think about it._

Alex's bunkmate, Charles, pinches his arm once the briefing gets to the most important part, for Alex was dozing off.

"The mission," The leader says, "is to assist in Mistralton city of the Unova region."

_Well Meloetta, we are going to your home region Are ya happy?_

There is no answer from Meloetta.

_Meh, Meloetta is probably extremely happy._

_No, Alex. I don't want to go home to Unova. _

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Remember that reviews are helpful.

-MrMonkey2014


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Why not?_

_I have too many memories._

_You are going to have to go anyway, despite what you say._

The other rebels around Alex begin to mutter.

Jed, a rebel with a big temper yells out," When do we leave?"

"Today. Okay everyone, go pack your bags. Go to the Garage, level 2. On the tack board there will be a list. It will tell you what car you are in and who you are with. Get moving." The leader replies.

Alex runs to his room. After he packs a few things, he goes to the Garage, level 2.

He looks at the list, and finds out he is with Charles, Alyss, and a girl named Audrey. Alex smiles.

_Come on Meloetta, the mission will be fun! Charles is coming._

_Espur and Eevee also?_

_Maybe._

Then the rest of Alex's group arrives. They fill up the car. Alex, Audrey, and Alyss in the back, Charles riding shotgun.

On the cross-regional car trip, Alex learns about his team. Alyss likes him (it took ten minutes of teasing to get that fact out of her), Audrey adores Meloetta, and Meloetta hates Audrey (Meloetta spent most of the trip condemning Audrey's spirit to hell). Then they arrive at the airport.

Then a GRAMP riot breaks out. In this riot though, Alex won't fight. His newfound friends will distract GRAMP soldiers, while he runs to the route after the city. There, he will raise support from wild Pokémon and summon them to war. The hope was that the mass amount of wild Pokémon would just collapse all order.

"Okay Alex, remember the plan. I've just Holo-Casted our plan to everyone. It is all clear. You ready?" Charles inquires.

"No," Alex responds.

"All good. Plan-Begin. Phase One-GO." Charles says into his Holo-Caster.

Everyone scrambles out. The GRAMP soldiers start battling immediately.

Alex's Gengar turns him into a shadow. Alex sneaks away. On the Route he starts running. Wild Pokémon start appearing and assembling. After Alex had raised about six hundred Pokémon he turned to them.

"Today, I summon you to battle against GRAMP. Only together can we assault them. Please!" Alex pleads.

All assembled Pokémon nod.

A Watchog is the first to respond," Lead us, Master Alex."

Alex grins," MOVE OUT!"

Alex runs full speed. All the Pokémon follow, a close distance behind. But as Alex runs Meloetta notices something.

Alex motions for the army to stop.

_I sense a powerful psychic power over yonder, Alex._

_Show me._

After a minute or so, Alex sees an encampment.

_Do you feel it? It is a powerful psychic feeling._

_I know. I don't think that there are wild psychic Pokémon here though. Wait. I think I see a Musharna. It is looking at a girl that is lying on the ground. I'm going in cover me._

_I wonder how I'll explain to Alyss that you died. _

_Shut up._

Alex sneaks up next to the girl. Musharna takes notice and wakes her up.

_Crap._

_You died?_

_No, Meloetta!_

The girl's eyelids flutter open.

"Name yourself. Quickly!" She commands.

"I am Alex. Who are you?" Alex replies.

"Caitlin. Now why were you sneaking up on me?" Caitlin asks. Then a Watchog tells Alex that time is ticking.

Alex nods," Keep marching. Go to the end of the route. Wait for me."

"What did it tell you?" Caitlin wonders aloud.

"Something. Now follow me. Me and Meloetta will show you. One we retake the city, we will get you a hotel room. Just to stop you from asking, I raised an army of wild Pokémon to retake Mistralton City."

"Sure. And the whole Kalos rebel army will be there."

"Not the whole army, but a division of rebels."

Caitlin summons Musharna into its Pokéball. Alex waits patiently at a good distance away, but it soon becomes clear that they will get nowhere. Alex then resorts to plan B once she is starting to walk.

She walks slowly.

Alex then just goes to her and picks her up. Then he runs to the entrance Mistralton City.

He sets her on the ground, her long hair going everywhere. They look at each other, and then Alex runs off to lead his army into battle.

Watchog and Tranquil are the only two Pokémon varieties that haven't exhausted themselves once the battle ends.

Mistralton City was then secured by rebels. The local gym leader, Skyla congratulated them.

Caitlin was happy to get in a hotel room, even if she had to share it with Alyss, Audrey, and another rebel named Katherine.

Driftveil City, Icirrus City, and Nuvema Town were also taken over. The counter attack was so far succeeding.

Caitlin joins the rebels.

She also tells them her secret,"I was one of Unova's elite four. GRAMP overtook us and I fled."

_AW snap Alex. You like an elite four!_

_Oh shut up. I am so glad you can't speak aloud._

"Alex likes Caitlin!" Meloetta says aloud.

_I will KILL you!_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this longer chapter. If not, you are a horrible person. Jk. Remember that reviews are helpful.

-MrMonkey2014


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alyss knocks on the door to the Elite Four's room. No response. She knocks, again with no response.

Alex, right behind Alyss, just gently opens the door and shoves Alyss in. Alex barely resists the urge to laugh. After that incident with Meloetta, Alyss had openly despised Caitlin.

Alex currently needed Caitlin to go with him to do espionage on Castelia City. Because Meloetta had blabbed, it was a unanimous decision to have the two go on a 'date'.

Alyss tries to wake the blonde girl up with no prevail. She gestures for Alex to help.

As soon as Alex walks in, Caitlin speaks, "Hello, Alex. Help me get ready for our date."

Caitlin resumes snoring and Alyss narrows her eyes. Alex sighs.

"Do it yourself Caitlin," Alex replies swiftly. He then shadow transforms. It was a trick a Haunter had showed him after he had gotten back to Kalos.

As a shadow, Alex could still touch things and move them. So Alex plays a cruel prank. He slaps Caitlin across the face, then smiles.

After seeing her quick temper, he figured that she should take out all her anger before the mission. It was only coincidence that Alyss was in the room.

Caitlin snaps awake after felling the pain. She stares at Alyss and then yells.

"Ya annoying, ungrateful, little-"Caitlin begins.

"Language Cate," Alex warns.

Caitlin immediately shuts up and Alex exits shadow form.

"Alyss leave us," Alex commands.

Alyss leaves the room. Caitlin goes into her closet and changes into her everyday dress.

The couple leaves the room and venture to the airport where Skyla stands, waiting. They board her jet and prepare themselves for a long and boring ride. Or so they think.

Half of the time, Skyla is doing crazy maneuvers and flips. One time, Caitlin's seatbelt comes loose and she is thrown into Alex's lap. Then Caitlin punches him in the face.

Eventually, they arrive in Castelia City. Alex and Caitlin set out. After exploring the city for the best of twenty minutes, Caitlin needs a break. She is tired and out of breath

"Why are you tired?" Alex asks, "I just don't get it."

After exploring some more, Alex leaves Caitlin at a hotel and continues looking.

Caitlin takes a shower and changes into a t-shirt and jeans. Then she goes out looking again.

While she does that, Alex enters the sewer system. What he finds is so amazing, he wishes that he had backup.

There was a GRAMP meeting, Plasma division.

Then Alex remembers the wild Pokémon. He rallies up an army, then gets them in place.

But before he attacks, he spies. What he hears almost makes him give away his position.

* * *

Remember that reviews are helpful. I'll try to get Chapter 5 up ASAP. Sorry that this will probably be boring compared to the last chapter,but this chapter was needed.

-MrMonkey2014


End file.
